Once Upon A Romance
by almostyourangel
Summary: L8ly, Jessica Wakefield's been thinking of Nick Fox..A lot. When this results in a horrific car accident & it doesn't look like Jessica's going to pull through..Will Nick Fox return from the "dead"?
1. The Accident

Hey! I'm *Almost_Your_Angel*, somewhat known in the Sailor Moon section. I've read Sweet Valleys  
since I was like, 8, and I love them sooo much. So, anyway...   
  
I know that this part of the site is for Sweet Valley High/Twins. But, does anyone really care if I  
use SVU? Sorry if you do!  
  
So...Here we go!   
  
Once Upon a Romance  
Chapter One  
The Accident  
  
  
"Damn!" Jessica Wakefield screamed, tires screeching as she swerved to avoid the little red Miata  
she was getting a little too close to. Furiously, she leaned on the horn, but even as she did she knew  
it wasn't the Miata's fault.  
  
Lately, she'd been thinking of Nick Fox...The one that got away. She didn't know why, it wasn't the  
anniversery of anything they'd ever done together, and she hadn't really thought of him much lately.  
She'd been so busy, starting her junior year... Running for Theta pledge chairwoman... Winning...  
Managing Neil's campaign for student body president...Comforting him after he'd lost..Yeah, she'd  
been pretty busy.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Nick had started popping into her head at the weirdest moments--like when she  
was dancing at Starlights--or driving, she noted absentmindedly as she jerked the wheel to the left,  
ignoring the dirty look the little old woman driving the car in front of her shot her as she passed.  
  
"Okay, Jess," she said outloud to herself, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the road. "No more  
thinking about Nick."  
  
Nick... Why could she still remember so vividly how his brown hair flopped sexily into his amazing jade   
eyes? Or how, when he'd smile at her, how it would slowly spread across his face and make his eyes  
crinkle?  
  
...Or how amazing he looked with his shirt off?   
  
A dreamy smile crossed Jessica's gorgeous face. "Oh, Nick," she whispered. "I miss you so much."  
  
Finally, she shook her head and focused on the road. Her big aqua eyes widened with disbelief, than  
fear. Up ahead, coming at full speed, was a telephone pole. And there was no way she could avoid  
it.  
  
***  
  
A terrible crash filled the night air, ripping apart the dreamy silence of Sweet Valley. On the usually  
picturesque street of Bennet Drive, a red Jeep was wrapped around a telephone pole. A crowd of  
onlookers were standing around the accident scene, exclaiming. In the distance, police sirens were   
heard.  
  
"Look at that," an elder woman tsked to her husband as they walked past. "No one could have survived  
that," he agreed.   
  
An ambulance pulled up beside several squad cars, paramedics and police officers hurrying towards  
the small crowd.   
  
"Coming through!" One shouted. "Clear the way. No more to see here, folks. Step aside."  
  
Two paramedics knelt by the driver's door to the Jeep. Inside, a beautiful blonde was slumped over  
an airbag, crimson blood trickling from a serious looking wound on her head.   
  
"I think we're looking at a DOA," One medic announced to his partner, his mouth twisting in a grim  
line as they started working on prying the door open.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Damn Cliff DiPalma

Sup ppl! So I'm back... *Grumbles* Finally *Grins* Soooo, how u like the story so far? Please review!  
  
Once Upon a Romance Chapter Two Damn Clay DiPalma  
  
  
  
Nick Fox, now known as Jason Riviera, glared at the t.v. and ran a hand over his stubbly square.  
  
"There's so much crime out there," He announced to the newsstation his 13 inch television was set to. "And I should be out there fighting it...And convincing Jessica to stay out of it. But, nooo. Instead I'm here, watching the news like a wasteoid." He grabbed his beer and took a swig from it. "No job... No girlfriend" He paused. "No life." Sighing, he restored his attention to the perky blonde newswoman.   
  
"In Sweet Valley, California, a tragic carcrash has left Jessica Wakefield in critical condition at the Fowler Memorial Hospital. At present, doctors are refusing to comment on her statistics, but it is rumoured that she won't pull through..." The newscaster announced almost jauntily, as if she was *happy* that a beautiful, vivacious nineteen year old girl who was loved by all was "not going to pull through." But Nick didn't care--he'd stopped listening after those fateful six words.  
  
*Doctors don't think she'll pull through... Doctors don't think she'll pull through... Doctors don't think she'll pull through...* They echoed mercilessly in his brain .  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, staring blankly at the screen. Then the importance of the words hit him and he jumped to his feet.   
  
"I have to get to her," he announced breathlessly to his living room at large. Damn Clay Dipalma, damn Chief Wallace, damn everyone who'd warned him to never return to Sweet Valley. Damn them all--he was going.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ack! Short. *Gets Chibi Angel to apologize* Kay, laters! 


	3. ...Jessica?

^_^;;;;;; I'm sorry the last chapter was so short...And I'm sorry this took so long...And I'm sorry I didn't  
reply to everyone's reviews! CL, Julie Laure, Tricia, ash, kat, Julie Laure again (thanks! ^_^) Liss,  
Cathy, donnyzgurl, and Providencelover--you guys are props, choice, phat-take your pick! You all  
rule and this is for you!  
  
Chapter Two  
...Jessica?  
  
Elizabeth Wakefield was sitting in a hard, uncomfortable chair in the hospital waiting room, doubled   
over and sobbing her pretty blue eyes out, when she first caught side of the man entering the   
lobby. Tall, dark, and hot even from the back, he had a certain charisma that demanded attention.  
  
...A strangely *familiar* charisma that demanded attention.  
  
Elizabeth had just shrugged and looked back down at the damp Cosmo magazine sitting in her lap  
when she caught the words, "...looking for a Miss Jessica Wakefield... former police officer; I used to,  
um, work with her... heard about her on the news..." Then he uttered the words that would echo  
in her head for weeks to come: "Nick Fox...Nick Fox... *Nick Fox.*  
  
"Nick!" She cried, jumping to her feet and rushing towards him...  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^v JK! *I'm so evil.*  
  
  
* **  
  
  
"Nick!" A girl's voice--a *familiar* girl's voice--cried. Behind me, I could hear someone jumping to their  
feet and running toward me. I froze...I KNOW that voice...  
  
...Could it be...  
  
Jessica? 


End file.
